


Hesitation and a Dance

by DeadmanV2



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Romance, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadmanV2/pseuds/DeadmanV2
Summary: Ingrid struggles with her feelings towards her duty at the ball, when an unexpected dance partner arrives.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Hesitation and a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine started an event called "Ingrid Rarepair Week." I was inspired to make this for that event.

Ingrid rigidly froze as she stood as tightly glued to the ballroom wall as physically possible. All around her, people danced gracefully or conversed merrily. She, however, found her own little corner and felt no desire to leave it. She recently left her house to join the Black Eagles. She could tell Professor Byleth would help her reach new heights as a Pegasus Knight, and her instincts proved correct on the battlefield. However, this also made her feel particularly uncomfortable conversing with either her old house she had abandoned or her new class full of relative strangers. It was not like her childhood friends were options to talk with at the present either way. Sylvain currently made his way attempting to seduce as many girls as possible, a mess Ingrid did not have the energy to clean up. Felix was hiding Sothis knows where. Lastly, Dimitri had a line of women waiting for a chance to dance with him, not that he seemed particularly comfortable with this. Meanwhile, Dorothea had made her promise at least one dance, but currently seemed preoccupied in the arms of one Petra Macneary.

Ingrid sighed, planning on simply waiting for the night to be over, or perhaps even sneaking out. Every time she turned towards the door, however, her father’s letters came to mind along with a tinge of guilt. She felt an intense pressure to stay, to perhaps meet someone she wouldn’t hate to be arranged to marry. Every time that thought came to her, she turned away from the door and clung ever so harder to the wall. The mere idea of giving up her dreams to be someone’s wife made her stomach churn. She lost herself so deeply in contemplation, she barely noticed the footsteps making their way toward her.

“I hardly expected to see you wearing makeup,” the young man said. Ingrid looked up to see none other than Hubert, one of her new housemates.

She instinctively turned away. “Yes. Mercedes and Annette insisted on lathering me in it. It was awful.” She then turned to glare at him. “Tell me you didn’t come here just to mock me.”

“Of course not,” he said, “I merely came here to ask if you would like to dance.”

“What?” Ingrid said as she looked at him in surprise.

“I would like to dance with you,” Hubert said, “Though I understand if you would rather dance with someone else.”

Ingrid wasn’t entirely sure what to do. She didn’t feel particularly like dancing with anyone, but she could at least pretend she was doing her duty to her family. Plus she was just shocked the rather elusive Hubert von Vestra had communicated with someone willingly without it being an order from Lady Edelgard. She eventually managed to get out “Um, sure.”

Hubert took her by the hand, leading her to the dance floor. She continually processed in her head what was going on. Why would Hubert ask anyone to dance, let anyone her? They didn’t know each other well. He seemed completely disinterested in her crest. Regardless of her questions, she carefully got into proper waltzing position. Though it had been drilled into her just like her spear training, it felt much less natural to her than a fighting stance. The two stepped in rhythm. Ingrid examined his form. He stepped perfectly, far better than she did in fact. Yet something felt… off. He moved somewhat stiffly, as though any passion he might have was closed off and hidden. He continued to evade being read at any moment. It wasn’t that she didn’t like dancing with him, it’s just that at the moment, she had too many questions.

"You’re quite good at this,” Hubert said.

“You’re just saying that,” Ingrid responded, “I’ve stepped on your feet at least twice.” She didn’t usually lament her inability to be a so-called proper noble, but she felt inadequate dancing like this. She was certainly better at it than some, but she couldn’t help but feel out of her depth.

Hubert shook his head. “I am not one for false flattery. While it’s true your sense of balance is off, your moves are much more organic than mine. I cannot escape the feeling that I’m not suited for this kind of event.”

“That makes two of us,” Ingrid said with a smile, “But if that’s the case, then why did you ask me for a dance? If this is uncomfortable for you, then it’d be fine if we stopped."

“I can hardly do that,” Hubert said, “As a representative of House Vestra and retainer to Lady Edelgard, it would reflect poorly on both if I simply left for the whole night. And you appeared to similarly feel conflicted as to what to do in this situation. I figured if I came over, we would be able to mutually play along.”

Ingrid looked at Hubert with a bit of shock. It was probably written all over her face that she did not want to be there, but she still hadn’t expected Hubert to emphasize. “I see. I guess I’m a bit easy to read.”

"I don’t plan on prying your secrets from you,” Hubert said, “I doubt I have experienced the same problems you have, so any sympathy I could give would feel hollow. Instead, I will just tell you that you cannot be defined by outdated customs of nobility. We will change this system.” Hubert’s tone barely changed, but he spoke with a conviction that Ingrid wasn’t used to.

"You really feel strongly about that,” Ingrid said, “you and Her Highness are admirable.”

Hubert chuckled a bit. “Lady Edelgard is certainly admirable, but I’d hardly apply such a label to me. I’m just a humble servant trying to see her ambitions become reality.”

"No really,” Ingrid said, “Your determination in serving her is an example to follow. And you are surprisingly kind.”

"Me,” Hubert said, “Kind? Perhaps we need to get that makeup off of you. I fear it’s seeping into your brain.”

"Deny it all you want,” Ingrid said, “You’ve been trying to cheer me up this whole time.”

I told you,” Hubert said, “I am doing this for our mutual benefit.” However, Ingrid had begun noticing a bit of grin he was hiding. He had also started dancing a little more smoothly, as though he wasn’t simply going through the motions. She felt a genuine warmth coming from his cold green eyes. But she wasn’t about to argue with him. She just smiled to herself knowingly.

With the weight of noble expectations temporarily off her mind, Ingrid found dancing much more enjoyable. She still found it to be a bit difficult, but following Hubert’s steps helped out quite a bit. She stopped paying attention to the world around her, and found herself holding her dance partner just the tiniest bit tighter. To her surprise, Hubert seemed to reciprocate the notion and held her the slightest bit closer. This shocked her, but she didn’t find it unpleasant. Ingrid felt unexpectedly comfortable in his arms. She barely noticed her head had slowly leaning until it was resting on his shoulder.

"Um,” Hubert said, “Ingrid.” Hubert didn’t emote, but his voiced betrayed a microscopic hint of embarrassment. This woke her up to the fact that she was resting on him.

“Oh,” Ingrid said as she lifted her head in a flustered panic, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“It…,” Hubert said, “Wasn’t uncomfortable. I was just making sure you weren’t… bothered by it.”

"Oh, then would you be opposed to me doing that again?”

"No, I would not.”

"Then I will.” Ingrid rested her back on her shoulder as Hubert held her snugly. She closed her eyes and let him lead, content to just take the night in. This night hadn’t solved her problems. She would still have to face them someday. But for now, that didn’t matter. She didn’t have to solve them right now. She’d let herself have this moment.  
She had everything she needed to think about in arm’s grasp.


End file.
